A la de tres
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Una, dos y ¡tres! Y saltaron a la piscina. Los tres segundos interminables del "justo antes", la mejor parte de una relación. Reto Grajeas de todos los sabores de EEQCR - Gui
1. Espinaca

**Gui**: Otro reto más! Se llama Grageas de todos los sabores y es del eterno foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas. Yujuu... Tres capítulos, máximo 500 palabras. Este tiene 402. No está mal, ¿eh? Pensé que sería demasiado largo, pero no. Pronto vendrán los otros dos.

**Disclaimer**: Cuando Rowling estaba en paro escribiendo en servilletas no sabía que después una pobre muchachita como yo tuviera que nombrarla para poder escribir en internet.

* * *

**A la de tres**

* * *

Espinaca

–Hay algo que Scorpius detesta desde que tiene uso de razón: las espinacas. Por eso se alegra de que en la casa Potter pueda elegir entre espinacas y acelgas. Las acelgas tienen algo mucho mejor. Son igual de verdes, igual de feas, pero saben distinto. Las acelgas saben a agua y el agua está buena. Las espinacas saben a todos los traumas de Scorpius reunidos.

»Albus lo sabe, así que le presenta como alguien que le echaría un Avada a Popeye antes que probar una sola gota de esa comida fortalecedora. La primera vez, Albus se estuvo riendo de él todo el día. Luego se le pasó. Hasta le ayuda. Albus dice que ama las espinacas por encima de todo. Con bechamel, en ensalada con queso, y de muchas otras formas. Gracias a él, Scorpius descubrió que había muchas maneras de preparar espinacas y que ninguna de ellas incluía una basura.

»Ahora que es mayorcito, intenta ocultarlo. Porque mejor que nadie lo sepa. Pero por las noches aún recuerda las pesadillas que lo atormentaban de pequeño cada vez que tomaba una gota de esencia espinacal. Una vez, le tocó una gragea de Bertie Bott sabor espinaca y no volvió a probarlas, ninguna, ni siquiera las rosas que saben a entrañas y que, todo hay que decirlo, están buenísimas.

»Sin embargo hay una manera, una sola, de conseguir que Scorpius sienta una espinaca y no se desmaye… y esa es ¡el beso con alguien que acaba de tomar espinacas! Ahí lo tienes, Scorp, ¿aceptas?

Rose tenía un plato de espinacas delante. Estaban jugando a Verdad o Atrevimiento versión chorrada borracha a las tantas de la madrugada. Dejaron los chistes escatológicos y los cánticos regionales atrás y ya estaban empezando a entrar en la parte "traumas" que incluía tanto los infantiles como los miedos provocados por la tensión sexual.

Scorpius no podía negarse. Primero porque había dicho atrevimiento y ya había rechazado dos cosas vergonzosas (como besar las nalgas de Albus y bajar desnudo a ver a Filch). Segundo, porque si se negaba le harían una pregunta estúpida a la que responder obligatoriamente y no quería. Tercero, porque Rose, es decir, ¡Rose!, le estaba proponiendo besarle. Y eso no era del todo desagradable. Era hasta aceptable. Procuró no mirar las espinacas y mentalizarse mientras Rose saboreaba esos seres mutantes cancerígenos y luego se acercó a su sonrisa peligrosa, tragó saliva y la besó.

* * *

Y esto es todo amigos ;)

**Gui** **SdlN**


	2. Coles

**Gui**: Segundo cap! Ignoro el número de palabras pero son menos de 400. Gracias por los reviews a **adry mw y samfj** que son unas veloces ;)

**Disclaimer**: Algún día escribiré un best-seller, pero será en papel de váter. Toma esa.

* * *

**A la de tres**

* * *

Coles

—¿A qué huelen las nubes? — preguntó Delly.

—¿A qué viene eso? — se sorprendió Rose.

—Es un anuncio de compresas que eliminan el olor de la menstruación. Es bastante patético, ya sabes, muggle.

—Querrás decir de la monstruación, esa vieja de rojo que acecha una vez al mes cuando te bajas las braguitas...

La historia de terror de Rose fue interrumpida por la aparición algo inesperada de Scorpius, Albus y el otro chico de Hufflepuff cuyo nombre siempre olvidaba. Si se llamaba Simon iba buena. ¿Salvador? ¿Stefan? ¿Sean? Se concentró en el nombre para obviar la vergüenza que le subía por las entrañas hasta las mejillas.

—Te has puesto tan roja como la Monstruación de la que hablabas — comentó Albus, divertido.

—Eso es porque me ha dado un vuelco al corazón al ver a mi amado primo. Pese a saber que nuestro amor es imposible...

—Entonces, ¿a qué huelen las nubes? — la interrumpió el Hufflepuff. Se llamaba Alan, seguro. O Alastor, o Anthon...

—A coles — contestó Delly. Todos la miraron sorprendidos. — ¿Qué? A mi la regla me huele a coles. Así que ya os podéis imaginar el sabor.

Rose tiró de ella pidiéndoles perdón a los chicos. Scorpius estaba ahí y por alguna razón le había entrado una timidez insana. Últimamente (desde que se besaron, en realidad), no paraba de ocurrirle. En cierto sentido no le había mentido a su primo. Sí que le había dado un vuelco al corazón... Pero no parecía que Scorpius hubiese sentido nada o lo disimulaba bien... Porque después de besarse había habido otro ambiente.

Después de besarse habían ligado como nunca antes, llenos de indirectas y espinacas por todas partes en la conversación. Pensar en eso le ponía un poco nerviosa. Cuando Albus le propuso a la oreja lo del beso le pareció normal y nadie comentó nada raro. Ni siquiera Scorpius, que aceptó. Mejor los labios de Rose que las nalgas de Albus, eso está claro. Pero después... ¿Quizás hiciese algo malo? ¿Rompería su amistad? Rose estaba preocupada, pero Scorpius parecía normal.

Todo el tiempo se lo encontraba. No recordaba haberle visto tan a menudo nunca antes. Sólo se cruzaban, participaban en las fiestas y se reían juntos. De vez en cuando. No a cada segundo. Como por ejemplo, Scorpius andando hacia el Gran Comedor detrás de ellas. O Scorpius en la mesa de Ravenclaw (es normal, todos son de Ravenclaw o Slytherin, se llevan bien y se juntan). O Scorpius a su lado (¿desde cuándo?) en clase de Encantamientos, o Scorpius robando comida en las cocinas, cogiendo un libro en la biblioteca, bajo la lluvia constante en los jardines, Scorpius en el partido de Quidditch, Scorpius aquí, allí, allá y por todas partes.

Un poco como esa "monstruación" de Delly. Quería verle y cuando le veía, quería huir. Y además, tenía que disimular.

* * *

Ya solo queda uno :)

**Gui  
****SdlN**


	3. Cera de oído

**Gui**: Y último pero no menos importante, esperando que sea un cúmulo de buenas vivabraciones y no un desastroso final de los que son incontrolables y que ocurren en las mejores familias, ¡tercer capítulo! Gracias a **Miky, adry, samfj y Veela** por los reviews :).

**Disclaimer**: Antes de escribir el best-seller del que os hablé me voy a ajenciar aire acondicionado. Seguro que Rowling me lo paga.

* * *

**A la de tres**

* * *

Cera de oído

—Las protestas de los centauros de Baviera y la Selva Negra llevaron a los magos alemanes a tomar medidas desesperadas. La cortina de hierro que dividía Alemania en dos durante la Guerra Fría les había dividido los territorios y los magos no sabían cómo reunir a los centauros y demás criaturas enfadadas sin que los muggles lo supieran porque ahí estaba la frontera de choque entre los dos bloques y como sabéis, no era fácil. Fue en 1967 cuando...

—Ese es el año en el que Bertie Bott lanzó las grageas — le susurró Scorpius al oído lanzando una mirada vigilante al profesor Binns.

—Calla y atiende, Scorp.

Pero Scorpius no pensaba callarse y menos aún atender. Seguía susurrando cosas al oído de Rose, comentarios sobre el profesor y lo que decía, que si esto estaba mal, que si ese fue el año en que su ancestro no sé cómo ganó no sé qué... Y Rose estaba encantada. Se reía sinceramente e intentaba no hacer ruido. Al cabo de media hora, Binns los mandó fuera. La gente solía dormirse en su clase, no hablar y menos aún ligar. Acabaron en el despacho de McGonagall porque al salir seguían riéndose y comentando una cantidad de cosas impresionante y molestaron no a una sino a dos clases.

La directora, imponente en su despacho, los miraba a los dos ligeramente decepcionada... O eso intentaba, porque sólo le inspiraban ternura y cariño. Los pobres estaban encandilados el uno con el otro y hasta en su despacho que inspiraba respeto, no podían evitar reírse cuando se miraban. Agarró una caja y les dijo:

—Cojan una gragea los dos. Después de comerla podrán salir al patio y callarse.

—Sí, directora McGonagall — dijo Scorpius, avergonzado.

Rose en cambio le frenó y susurró:

—No, Scorp, son las famosas grageas terribles, seguro que hay de espinaca y coles... ¡No cojas!

—No se preocupe, señorita Weasley, están seleccionadas. Todas son de cera de oído. He oído que es el que menos gusta. Cómanse una y váyanse. Señorita Weasley...

Aún con el espantoso sabor en la boca, salieron del despacho.

—¡Qué horrible sabor! Necesito quitármelo ya... — se quejó Rose.

—Hay una manera de soportar cualquier sabor, ¿sabes Rose? Me lo enseñó una amiga una vez hace unos meses y acepté sin problemas el sabor de las espinacas.

La miraba de forma divertida, intentando burlarse de ella. Ella captó el juego. Le parecía bien. Le parecía genial. Le parecía increíble que por fin los dos estuviesen de acuerdo en eso, así que se acercó a Scorpius y Scorpius se acercó a Rose y ya ni siquiera pensaban en el sabor de la gragea, sino en lo pegados que estaban y en la ilusión que les llenaba. Se acercaron un poco más y se besaron.

-¡Señorita Weasley! ¡Señor Malfoy! Vuelvan a mi despacho, por favor, creo haberles dicho que fuesen al patio. Las demostraciones de cariño público también tienen castigo.

No pasaba nada. Otra gragea de mal sabor prometía el remedio que habían encontrado.

* * *

¡Fin!

**Gui  
****SdlN**


End file.
